Ain't No Mountain High Enough
'Ain't No Mountain High Enough '- to piosenka R & B / soul napisana przez Nicolasa Ashforda i Valerie Simpson w 1966 roku dla wytwórni Tamla, oddziału Motown. Kompozycja po raz pierwszy odniosła sukces jako singiel z 1967 roku wykonany przez Marvina Gaye i Tammi Terrell, stając się hitem w 1970 roku, kiedy nagrała ją dawna frontwoman z zespołu the Supremes Diana Ross. Piosenka stała się pierwszym solowym hitem Ross na liście Billboard Hot 100 i była nominowana do nagrody Grammy. Piosenkę tę można usłyszeć w poszczególnych filmach: DTV Rock, Rhythm & Blues, Tytani, Kurczak Mały (wersja Diany Ross) i Strażnicy Galaktyki. Tekst polski Wersja oryginalna Listen, baby Ain’t no mountain high Ain’t no valley low Ain’t no river wide enough, baby If you need me, call me No matter where you are No matter how far (dont worry baby) Just call my name I’ll be there in a hurry You don’t have to worry ’Cause baby, There ain’t no mountain high enough Ain’t no valley low enough Ain’t no river wide enough To keep me from getting to you, babe Remember the day I set you free I told you You could always count on me, darlin’ From that day on I made a vow I’ll be there when you want me Some way, some how ’Cause baby, There ain’t no mountain high enough Ain’t no valley low enough Ain’t no river wide enough To keep me from getting to you, babe (oh no, darlin’) No wind, no rain All winters cold cant stop me baby ’Cause you are my hope If you´re ever in trouble I’ll be there at the double Just sitten for me all day My love is alive Way down in my heart Although we are miles apart If you ever need a helping hand I’ll be there at the double As fast as I can Don’t you know that There ain’t no mountain high enough Ain’t no valley low enough Ain’t no river wide enough To keep me from getting to you Don’t you know that There ain’t no mountain high enough Ain’t no valley low enough Ain’t no river wide enough (repeat till end) Tłumaczenie na język polski posłuchaj, kochanie! żaden szczyt nie jest zbyt wyskoki, żadna dolina nie jest zbyt nisko, żadna rzeka nie jest za szeroka, kochanie. jeżeli mnie potrzebujesz, zadzwoń do mnie. nie ważne gdzie jesteś. nie ważne jak daleko (nie martw się kochanie) po prostu wypowiedz moje imię. ja będę tam jak najszybciej. nie musisz się przejmować. ponieważ kochanie, nie ma żadnej góry która byłaby zbyt wysoka, żadnej doliny, która byłaby zbyt nisko, żadej rzeki, która byłaby za szeroka, abym nie mógł do ciebie dotrzeć, kochanie abym nie mogła do ciebie dotrzeć, kochanie pamiętasz ten dzień uwolniłem cię powiedziałem ci że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć, skarbie od tego dnia wypełniam przyrzeczenie będę tam jeżeli będziesz mnie chciała ponieważ kochanie, nie ma żadnej góry która byłaby zbyt wysoka, żadnej doliny, która byłaby zbyt nisko, żadej rzeki, która byłaby za szeroka, abym nie mógł do ciebie dotrzeć, kochanie abym nie mogła do ciebie dotrzeć, kochanie (o, nie kochanie) żadnego wiatru, żadnego deszczu. żadna chłodna zima nie jest w stanie mnie powstrzymać ponieważ, jesteś moją nadzieją jeżeli kiedykolwiek będziesz miał kłopoty zjawię się najszybciej jak potrafię tylko poczekaj tam na mnie moja miłość jest żywa, w moim sercu, chociaż dzielą nas mile jeżeli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebował pomocnej dłoni, będę tam bardzo szybko najszybciej jak potrafię czy nie wiesz że, teraz żadna góra nie jest zbyt wysoka, żadna dolina nie jest zbyt niska, żadna rzeka nie jest zbyt szeroka, żebym nie mógł się do ciebie dostać Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Rock, Rhythm & Blues Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Tytani Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Kurczak Mały Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Strażnicy Galaktyki